


From Other Worlds

by sephydark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Exploration, M/M, Reminiscing, Xehaqus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: Eraqus finds a shop selling exotic wares, and Xehanort remembers his past on Destiny Islands.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	From Other Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xehaqus Week day 3—Friendship
> 
> This makes more sense if you assume some time passed between Xehanort telling Eraqus he was from another world and the upperclassmen disappearing.

"Come on, let's go," Eraqus whined, grabbing Xehanort's hand and tugging on it.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. What is it you want to show me so bad, anyways?"

"It's a secret," Eraqus said, though Xehanort could tell he was bursting to tell him. "You'll love it." He dragged Xehanort out of the dorm building and through Scala Ad Caelum's winding streets, until they reached an unassuming shop tucked away in an average looking building.

"This?" Xehanort asked, but Eraqus smiled mysteriously.

"Wait 'till you see the inside," he said, pushing the door open.

When Xehanort stepped inside, he immediately understood what Eraqus had wanted him to see. The shop was filled with exotic goods unlike anything he'd seen in Scala ad Caelum so far—and unlike anything he'd seen in Destiny Islands either, for that matter. It might be dark and cramped inside, but Xehanort was too busy wondering where all these things could have come from to be bothered by any of that.

"They say it comes from other worlds," Eraqus whispered. He always seemed to know what Xehanort was thinking without Xehanort having to say anything.

"You believe that?" Xehanort whispered back, not quite believing him but not quite disbelieving either.

"I don't know where else it could be from. Not anywhere around here, that's for sure."

Xehanort shrugged, and Eraqus started leading him around the shop, pointing out some of his favorite things there. Xehanort didn't need any prompting to follow close behind, or to examine any objects that caught his eye as he passed. "I wish it wasn't all so expensive," Xehanort complained after examining the price tag on yet another item he couldn't afford.

"Well, if it is from another world it couldn't be easy to get it here," Eraqus said, and Xehanort didn't have any argument against that. "Though if you wanted to get something, some of the things over there are cheaper." Eraqus pointed toward an area close to the register, back near the door but on the other side from the wall they'd been making their way along.

They wandered slowly over to the area Eraqus had indicated, still stopping every few steps to admire anything that caught their eyes. The items Eraqus had pointed out were mostly trinkets, still overpriced for what they were but at least affordable to students. Xehanort picked up a few things from the table and looked them over, debating whether he wanted to buy any, when a display slightly to his left caught his eye.

This display was filled with jars and bags of exotic foods, some Xehanort had never seen before but some he _had_ —all dried or preserved, of course. There was one in particular he was looking at: a bag filled with chunks of coconut, something he hadn't had since he'd left Destiny Islands. He wanted to try something new, too, and these were dried rather than the fresh green coconuts he'd liked back home, but seeing them had left him feeling a little nostalgic. And even more than that, he wanted to share a piece of his home with Eraqus.

The price seemed high for something that Xehanort was used to literally growing on trees, but he could afford it. "I think I'll get this," he said, holding up the bag so Eraqus could see.

"Ooh, looks interesting," Eraqus said, grabbing the bag out of Xehanort's hand so he could get a better look. "I'll buy it for you."

"You don't need—" Xehanort started, but Eraqus cut him off.

"Nah, it's a present. I've got way more munny than you, and we're going to share anyways, right?" Eraqus was already walking over to the register and Xehanort didn't argue back with him; he knew the futility of _that_ when Eraqus got into this kind of mood.

"Catch," Eraqus said, tossing Xehanort the bag once they had left the shop. Xehanort pulled a piece out and bit into it, reveling in the familiar flavor.

"How is it?" Eraqus asked.

"Open your mouth and I'll give you a taste."

Eraqus rolled his eyes but complied, and Xehanort popped one of the pieces into his mouth. "It's nice!" he said after a few moments of chewing. "Could use some sugar, though."

Xehanort snorted; Eraqus's sweet tooth was legendary. "We had a lot of this where I'm from."

"On your home world?" Eraqus asked, wide eyed, as he pulled a second piece from the bag and took a small bite from it. "So this is what you ate as a kid?"

"They grew on trees all along the beach. You could just climb up and pick one if you wanted. But you had to be careful throwing it down; they can get this big and they're heavy." Xehanort made a gesture with his hands to indicate their size.

"That's huge! And you _throw_ them? Don't they get damaged?"

"They're nuts, they're hard," Xehanort said, laughing. "And they grow on palm trees so there aren't any branches below the top. You wouldn't want to climb down carrying something like that."

"Wow," Eraqus said, an expression of genuine amazement on his face. "That sounds so different from here. I wish I could go there and see it."

"If I ever find out how to get back, I'll take you there. Maybe when we're both Keyblade Masters, we'll find out how."

"I'll hold you to that," said Eraqus. "And when we get there, you'd better show me _everything_."

Xehanort smiled. "Alright, it's a promise."


End file.
